Worked Out For The Best
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Everyone is going to be resorted by the Sorting Hat, where do our heroes want to go and why? Slash


Worked out for the Best

A/N - this insane idea entered my head when I was watching a Drarry ship video on YT. After the war Dumbledore (he's alive in this, hey its my fan fiction) decides he is going to re sort everyone in fifth year and above. Most students hate this idea but Harry is all for it he only worries what he's friends will think then when they find out the reason why he is all for it. Harry Potter and that entire world doesn't belong to me, it's the creation of the awesome JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy this…

**Harry looked across the Gryffindor table at Ron and Hermione. Ron was inhaling his food as normal and Hermione was reading a book as normal, Harry was glad that the past year hadn't changed who they were in the basics. The past year had been hell for everyone in the wizarding world, the war was a bloody one, massive loses on both sides and everyone had learnt from it, it had changed a few people, one person in particular and that person walked into the Great Hall just as Harry was thinking about him. Draco Malfoy, everyone saw how much Draco had changed, yes he could still pull off looks that could kill and he still hated Ron (Ron hated him too) but he no longer thought he was God's gift, he knew he was smart, powerful and good looking but he didn't parade it around anymore and he had made Harry, The Boy Who Lived fall in love with him. In truth Harry had had feelings for him for a while but after the war, when they started spending more time together, studying in the library when they wanted the same book, sitting with each other at dinner on Saturdays when everyone else went to Hogsmead and they didn't want to and being Potions partners now that Pansy wasn't there anymore and Ron and Hermione worked together all the time, all that time they had been falling for each other. It had been one Saturday, about three months ago when everyone else was at Hogsmead that they finally admitted to each other just how far they had fallen. Harry had arrived at the library at eleven that morning to find Draco about to tear his beautiful blonde hair out. Harry knew exactly why, their Defence Against the Dark Arts essay was about Parselmouth, Professor Newton had told everyone that Harry wasn't allowed to help them at all and he would know if they had (he wouldn't have, that was just to keep everyone off Harry's back). Despite what Dumbledore had said Harry didn't lose the ability to speak to snakes after he defeated Voldemort, it must have been that he could do it anyway. He approached the table and sat next to the Slytherin who was fast becoming he's best friend. (Something he never thought he'd say) Draco didn't look up, he knew who it was.**

"**This bloody dictionary is rubbish! No one but those that can speak it can translate it." Harry looked over at the blond and sighed,**

"**Here, let me have a look." he had done his own two hours after it had been set and until now Draco refused to allow him to help but the due date was Monday and he hadn't got one of the translations done. Within the next two minuets Harry and Draco had gotten fifteen of the twenty translations done, Harry read them in the language they were written then spoke them in English as Draco wrote them down in his elegant hand writing. Ten minuets later they were talking freely about the Quidditch match set for the Wednesday that week, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Harry laughed as Draco did his impression of the Ravenclaw seeker trying to keep up with Draco as the both searched the pitch for the snitch. That earned them a telling off for making too much noise. As the laughing sobered up they found themselves smiling at each other.**

"**I can't wait for it, seeing you beat Ravenclaw."**

"**Wait, the great Harry Potter wants Slytherin to win!"**

"**Don't tell Luna." more laughing ensured after this.**

"**Maybe I just like the colour green." Harry said, it was true, Draco in green, school or Quidditch robes, was a sight for sore eyes.**

"**No, its me that likes green." Draco simply said, locking his eyes with Harry's emerald coloured ones. Neither really knew who exactly made the first move, all they knew was when their lips met it sent a spark through them both that neither had felt before and both wanted to feel time and time again.**

**Bring his thoughts back to the present Harry caught the blondes eye as he sat down at his own table, a smile was exchanged between them but that was all, they couldn't risk anyone seeing anything. Ron and Hermione were already noticing that Harry was spending nights at a time away from the Gryffindor tower and he didn't think his housemates, or anyone else for that matter would be thrilled that The Chosen One and the Slytherin Ice Prince were in love with each other. Harry knew one person that wouldn't be, Ginny, the girl would not leave Harry alone and as seventh years and eighth years were taught together he really couldn't get away from her, he only managed to be paired up with Draco in Potions because the first day they had it she had been in the hospital wing after one of the Slytherin girls had hexed her for bad mouthing Draco, the Slytherins were very protective of their own. Even now as Harry saw her strut into the Hall he knew he was in for another day of torment apart from the blessed hour of first lesson, Potions. Ginny made her way over to them and placed herself on the bench next to Harry, way to close for his liking and from the look he could **_**feel **_**from the other side of the Hall, too close for Draco's liking too. Harry shifted a few feet further down the bench so that he was sat in front of Hermione rather that Ron and there was a space between himself and **_**her. **_**A space that thankfully was filled by Seamus before Ginny had chance to move. Harry glanced over to the table that was a mass of green and silver to see if Draco had clamed down now that the annoyance had been removed, thankfully he had. Turning his attention to his food Harry joined in the conversation his friends were having about how they were mad that Slytherin wiped the floor with Ravenclaw last week. Harry pretended to be mad that Slytherin had won thanks to fantastic work by the Greengrass sisters and Malory Horner, the chasers who were flying so fast and so skilled the Ravenclaw beaters couldn't see them long enough to hit at them and the awesome work of Draco, who pulled off spectacular dives and spirals, partly to show off and partly to fool his opponent so that when the time came that Draco actually saw the snitch Donald Macintosh, Ravenclaw seeker didn't know if it has real or not and by the time he had figured it out Draco had caught the snitch and was doing a lap of honour with his team but Harry couldn't hide a slight smile when the final score was relived - 310 to 20, a glance over to the Slytherins told him that they too were reliving the match but in a completely different way. Harry diverted his attention from Malory who was reacting one of his many goals when Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and a hush fell over the Hall like a thick blanket.**

"**Dear students, it is a welcome sight to see so many of you back at your house tables but I have to tell you that some of you might be sat at a different table this time tomorrow." Many confused looks meet this statement and Dumbledore waited for the noise to die down before he continued,**

"**For many years I have always thought that only sorting people into houses at age 11 was not very responsible of me. People change, I imagine many of you have changed in the years since you were sorted." He paused here, eyes seeking out two people in particular. "So tonight, after dinner everyone in fifth year and above will once again be sorted by the Sorting Hat. Now it might be that the Hat feels you are where you belong and if that is the case so be it but everyone will be sorted. After your final lesson today I request that those in fifth year and above go to your current common rooms, there you will find a set of robes each, much like the ones you will have wore on your very first trip on the Hogwarts Express, they will bear the school crest. That is all for now, please proceed to your lessons." Once he had finished talking the Hall erupted in noise, many cries of "They can't do that!" and "No! I don't wanna move" were heard. Harry looked to see how his current housemates were taking to news. Ron and Hermione were looking at each other, not wanting to be split up, Harry hated to admit it but he thought Hermione was heading for Ravenclaw. Seamus was leaning around Ginny to talk to Dean and Neville about where they thought they might end up, Harry wasn't sure they were going anywhere. Ginny was looking like the cat that got the cream, it would be no surprise if she was thinking that that losing housemates would bring them closer, not a bloody chance! Hermione looked at him, **

"**What do you make of this?" she asked him.**

"**Personally I think it's a good idea." Everyone that was sat near him turned to stare at him like he had grown an extra head.**

"**You **_**want **_**to be in a different house?" Ron asked his as if he was afraid for his friends sanity. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and got up to head out of the Hall and make his way to Potions. He actually only made it about two steps into the dungeons before he felt himself being pulled into one of the many alcoves that were along this corridor. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriends immaturity but allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall as a pair of familiar and perfect lips found his own.**

"**Morning to you too, Draco." he said once his lips had been returned to him.**

"**What you make of all that then?" the blonde asked as created a ball of green heatless fire in his hand to light the area so they could see each other.**

"**The Sorting? I'm all for it." Harry thought it was funny how Draco's blonde eyebrows nearly disappeared into his equally blonde hair in surprise at his boyfriends words.**

"**You want to leave Gryffindor?!" Harry pulled Draco closer to him, resting their foreheads together, grey and green meeting.**

"**Yes, if I'm heading to Slytherin. I told you before, the Sorting Hat almost put me there in first year and now I want it to, I'll ask it, nicely." he said, pressing a small sweet kiss to the Slytherins lips. **

"**Because of me?" Draco asked in a disbelieving tone.**

"**Yeah, you are the single most important thing in my life, you know that." he told him, loving the smile that appeared on the taller boys face.**

"**Plus, Slytherin has become more my home these last three months than anywhere else, accept this was I wouldn't have to sneak out at three in the morning." he continued, a smile gracing his own lips at the thought.**

"**There's no war left to fight Dray, I don't have to be brave anymore, I can just be me and I can only be me with you there so yes, I really hope that the Hat dose but me in Slytherin." he kissed the blonde once more before a thought crept its way into him mind,**

"**And this way, we'll be the only eighth year Slytherin boys, we'll have a whole dorm to ourselves all the time, not just when I can sneak in and out in the dead of night."**

"**Harry Potter! I never thought you could be so dirty minded!" Draco said in mock shock, Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow.**

"**Okay, I **_**knew **_**you could be that dirty minded." he laughed as he used Harry's Gryffindor tie to pull him in for a final kiss before they had to make their way to Potions before the entire class made their way down here. Harry loved all that Gryffindor had done for him, really he did, gave him great friends, a sense of home and all of that but he had started a new chapter in his life now and at the end of today he wanted to trade in everything red and gold for green and silver.**

**Half way into the Potions lesson everyone was still discussing this mornings announcement in their working pairs, only Harry and Draco weren't, they had had that conversation earlier. Instead Draco was testing Harry on the ingredients needed for a simple sleeping draft, Harry got them all after a few minuets, he swore he was going to get through his Potions N.E.W.T thanks entirely to Draco. Harry checked their love potion which was simmering just nicely, he noticed how, when he was closer to it he smelt the wood used for the firebolts, a smell of fresh air that you only got when riding a broom at great speed and coconuts, that smell he knew was because of his love of Draco, he could smell the coconut body wash (he knew it body wash from personal experience) both when he was near the potion and when he leaned away but then it occurred to him that Draco was sat right next to him, he shook his head at his own stupidity. He felt a pair of eyes on him, he glanced to his right, it wasn't Draco, he was going over how many times the sleeping draft they had been learning earlier had to be stirred in a clock wise direction. He looked over to the desk next to him, it was Hermione that was looking his way, he hoped she wasn't going to question his ability to work with Draco, as far as she and everyone else knew, they had put their differences aside and where being civil to each other, as long as they didn't talk to loud or get touchy feely in class no one would know anything else.**

"**What?" he asked her in a quite voice, not wanting to be heard above the other quite conversations going on around the class room.**

"**How did you get your potion to go that shade of pink? I can't figure out what I've done wrong here." Harry was honest, saying he didn't have a clue but told her to wait a moment. He turned to Draco, who was now looking at the appearance potion.**

"**Draco, can you take a look at Hermione's potion? She's stuck." Draco glanced over to see where Professor Slughorn was, not wanting to get detention for cheating, when he saw that the Professor was annoying Seamus at the other side of the class room he stood up slightly to get a better view of the light purple liquid, he took a moment to think about it, from the look on Hermione's face she thought he was going to give some smart ass remark about it so she was surprised when he said 'You need to add six lace wing flies'**

"**Erm … Thank you Mal - Draco." she said and proceeded to add the six lace wing flies and seeing to potion turn to the desired shade of pink. Harry smiled and took Draco's hand in his own under the table.**

**They spent the rest of the lesson listening to Professor Slughorn telling them all about the dangers of love potions and after congratulating Harry and Draco on theirs and Hermione and Ron on theirs, something Ron seemed very confused about because the last time he had seen his potion it was nothing more than ingredients on the table, Hermione gave Draco a thankful smile, Slughorn confiscated them. **

**Harry didn't enjoy the rest of the day much, next he had Transfiguration where he was partnered with Ginny, Draco would be on the other side of the classroom working with Heidi so he wasn't even close, then he had Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Ginny yet again but at least Draco sat at the desk directly to the left of him. Then he had Herbology where thankfully Professor Sprout paired them up with different people each lesson as long as they weren't working on a continued project. Today he was paired up with Neville, this was great, Neville loved this lesson and was quite happy getting on with it as he talked continuously and Harry was able to let him mind run free as long as he nodded in agreement or said things like 'Sure' or 'I see what you mean' every seven minuets or so. By the end of the day Harry couldn't wait to go to the tower and change, the only two things that were hampering his good mood was the fact that a lot of his housemates were nearly in tears about all this, he could see their point, for a lot of them their house was their home and some had family there but he reminded himself that Dumbledore was doing this for a reason, it would be better for them if they were in a house that they were better suited to. The other thing that was eating at the happiness he felt was what if the Sorting Hat said no and he was stuck where he was? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, surely the Hat would understand that Slytherin is where he was meant to be now.**

**Harry made his way up to the eighth year dormitory to find, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville already there and changed into the robes that bore only the schools crest, Harry saw his own on his bed. As he changed he talked with the rest of the,**

"**So who do you think will be moving then?" Seamus asked.**

"**Well in our year there is only two people that are sure to stay where they are." Ron answered him the continued,**

"**Well the ferret will still be in Slytherin and Harry will still be in Gryffindor, as to the rest of us, who knows?"**

"**You think that's right Harry?" Neville asked him as he pulled his shoes on. Harry was sat on the end of his bed facing the rest of the room, he wasn't going to get out of this one, he'd lived with these guys for over six years, they knew when he was lying.**

"**No, I don't." he answered honestly.**

"**I don't think that anything is certain." Harry tried to answer in a way he hoped wasn't giving too much away and thankfully Hermione stuck her head around the door at this moment telling them it was time to head down to the Great Hall, preventing them asking him anymore questions.**

**Harry sat between Ron and Seamus at the table, Dean was on the other side of Seamus, Hermione on the other side of Ron, Ginny and Neville were opposite them. Harry caught Draco's eye as the blonde walked into the hall, he was wearing the same robes as the rest of them but Harry would bet every last Knut he had that he had his Slytherin tie in his pocket. Dinner was quite affair, everyone was looking around, deciding who could be joining their houses or who they knew at the other tables so they knew who to go to if they ended up there. As soon as the desert was cleared from the tables Dumbledore stood up, it seemed like the entire school was holding its breath.**

"**Now I know that this has not been a popular decision so far but in time we hope that you will be able to see that being where you belong is going to be good for you in the long run. Now you have all been through this before, it is going to be exactly the same. Each of you will approach the Sorting Hat in turn, Professor McGonagall will place the Hat on your head and you will find out where you will spend the remainder of your schooling here, I wish you all luck." in the time that he had been talking the Sorting Hat had been placed upon the old stool and was waiting. Professor McGonagall proceeded down the list of names. Harry wasn't really aware of where people going, he only picked up on the names he knew, Seamus was staying in Gryffindor but Hermione wasn't, the Sorting Hat had only been on her head about five seconds before it shouted out, 'RAVENCLAW!' Hermione was nearly in tears as she sat at her new table, Harry felt her pain as she sat next to Luna who placed a comforting arm around her, Hermione loved Gryffindor and she had been split from Ron. Both of the Greengrass sisters reminded in Slytherin along with Malory Horner, the Slytherin house cheered when the rest of the Quidditch team stayed, there was only one left to be sorted, their seeker but he wasn't up yet. Neville was the next one of the people he knew, Neville looked as though he'd just walked through Nearly Headless Nick as he sat down but he didn't need to worry the Hat placed him back in Gryffindor after a minuet or two. Harry sat up a little straighter as the next name he knew was called out, Professor McGonagall scanned the list and turned to the Slytherin table,**

"**Draco Malfoy." as the blond made his way to the Sorting Hat anyone in the Hall would have thought he was calm because of the infamous Malfoy mask but Harry knew his boyfriend, although Harry was sure Draco would be left in Slytherin and Draco thought so too there was always that doubt, Draco was smart, Hermione could have been getting a friend but just the same as all those years ago the Hat hadn't even touched his ears and it cried out 'SLYTHERIN!' Draco stood up, a quick glance of to Harry, a smile then he made his way back towards the table he had just left. Professor Flitwick was handing out ties to the students, regardless it they were changing houses or not but Draco just pulled his green and silver tie out of his pocket and put it back on, Harry rolled his eyes at this. Harry took a steadying breath as his name was called out. He walked to the top of the Hall and sat down on the stool as the Hat was placed on his head.**

"**Hmm, Mr. Potter nice to see you again. Now lets see what's going on in here." he heard the Hat say, Harry talked to the Hat through his thoughts,**

'**Listen, can you please place me in Slytherin, I think you were right all those years ago.'**

"**You want to be in Slytherin? Lets see why shall we?" before Harry even had the chance to stop it the Hat was searching through his memories and it soon stumbled on the very reason why.**

"**This is why? Well Potter its our choices that make us who we are, I know Dumbledore has told you that already and I can see from your mind you are determined about this, you love him and want to have a home with him there so her we go, SLYTHERIN!" The last word was spoken out loud Harry looked straight at Draco who was smiling at him. The entire Hall was silent, everyone was shocked, Harry could see that but he didn't care, he jumped of the stool, handed the Hat back to a stunned looking Professor McGonagall before heading over to Professor Flitwick who handed him his green and sliver tie which he took and headed to his new table before he got to sit down Draco stood up and gathered Harry up in his arms and Harry didn't care, he was home and he wanted everyone to know it so when they pulled apart slightly Harry smiled at the fellow Slytherin before kissing him. Everyone's eyes practically bulged out of their heads. When they pulled apart Draco took Harry's tie and tied it for him, when he was done he looked him up and down,**

"**You'll do." he said with a smile and pulled Harry down to sit next to him at the table. It was only once they had taken their seats everything started to sink in for Harry. He looked at the faces sat at the table with him, Daphne and Astoria were beaming at him and Malory, who was sat opposite him stuck out a hand for Harry to shake, he did just that as Malory said,**

"**Welcome to the family." Well the Slytherins did look after their own. **

**By this time the Hall had started to gain noise, everyone was looking over to the Slytherin table. Harry caught the eyes of Hermione, who was just smiling at him, just happy he was happy and Ron who looked like he was a fish out of water, whether it was the shock of Harry in Slytherin or the shock that he was in a relationship with Draco Harry didn't know but he would deal with him later when it all sank in. McGonagall had a fight to get the Hall back to silence so that everyone else could be sorted. Harry sat with his hand in Draco's on top of the table as the remaining students were sorted, the only ones he could remember wear the people he knew, Dean ended up with Hermione in Ravenclaw and Ginny was sorted into Hufflepuff, something she didn't take well as she throw that Hat away, the Hat its self shrieking as it went.**

**Everyone left the Great Hall after the sorting was over, Hermione and Dean followed Luna as she took them to the Ravenclaw common room, Ron was lead out of the Hall by Seamus and Neville, who promised to let Harry know when Ron returned to speaking state, Ginny took off in a storm saying something about getting her stuff and going home. Harry and Draco walked at the back of the group of Slytherins as they headed down to the dungeons, they loved how they didn't have to hide it anymore.**

"**Draco? Draco put him down!" Malory shouted over the head of every Slytherin to Draco who had Harry swept up in a passionate kiss. Draco broke the contact and rolled his eyes before turning his head to the front of the group,**

"**What?!"**

"**What's the bloody password?!"**

"**Snitch." as soon as he said it the Slytherin common room appeared from behind the wall. Everyone walked in slowly, the new additions to the house from the other years were shown around the place. Draco dragged Harry over to the biggest sofa in the place as they were followed by, Malory, Daphne and Astoria.**

"**I don't want to hear anything from you two tonight!" Malory said as he placed his arm around Astoria who cuddled into him, Harry just looked confused Draco laughed, **

"**Yeah, because I never have to listen to you two!" he said to Malory and Astoria, both went red,**

"**Anyway," Draco continued, "have you ever heard us before? Come on Harry, let's see if your things are here yet" As they walked up the stairs Harry said,**

"**What did he mean about hearing us?"**

"**Mal's dorm is below us." Draco said, smiling, "What he doesn't know is I cast silence charms on the floor as soon as I moved in so they can't hear us and we can't hear us."**

**By this time they had reached the room they now sheared. In the room everything was sliver and green, there were now two beds in it unlike before were there was just Draco's. Draco sighed, pulling his wand out of his pocket and casting a charm that moved the two single beds together say something under his breath that sounded like,**

'**Really, what do they expect?!!" Harry smiled and walked into he's new room where all his belongs had been brought. Draco watched as he leaned against the door frame, Harry felt the eyes on him and turned to look at the blonde,**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing." he replied, stretching his arms, "I'm hitting the shower." he said heading to the bathroom. A mischievous smirk found its way onto Harry's face,**

"**You're not the only one!" he said, almost pushing his boyfriend into the room.**

**Three weeks later everyone was happy about the changes, Hermione and Dean loved being in an environment where people where quite happy to talk about books and work for hours on end, Ron was enjoying being the head of Gryffindor, having everyone look up to him and still being able to keep his relationship with Hermione going strong, even as Harry sat with Draco at the Slytherin table in full uniform, green on his robes he could see how happy they were together as they sat at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast, he could see how happy they were and Ron could see how happy he was with Draco so they were both making a big effort to be at least civil to each other for Harry's sake. The only person not happy with the changes was Ginny. Harry didn't know what she hated so much, a lot of good people had came from that house but she had still been caught three times trying to sneak into the Headmasters office to try the Hat on again. Yes, all in all, looking around the Hall Harry thought that everything had worked out for the best.**

**A/N - Well that's it my friends. How did you like it? Drop me a review to let me know.**

xxx


End file.
